In recent years, back lighting display graphics with light emitting diodes (LED) has become the industry standard. Due to the high price of trade shows, display space, shipping and labor cost, the need for portability and easy installation is crucial. LED lights along with large format textiles are highly portable and efficient which is important to save on shipping and labor cost. Both LED lights and textile prints require a support frame or structure in which to attach. Currently, LED lights are dimmable and can be set to a wide range of colors, but the ability to individually control each pixel in a portable light setup is not available.